


Leaving me

by BrightBlueSkyler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Leaving Home, Love Confessions, New York City, idk what this is, just a drabble without plot, prompt, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBlueSkyler/pseuds/BrightBlueSkyler
Summary: My friend did not look happy, of course, I wasn’t happy with the situation too.It was almost like no one liked it, even the weather, cried with the rain. The brick walls were not bright red, like they were used to be, the steam coming from an almost leaving train wasn’t fluffy and we didn’t smile. The Pennsylvania train station was not in its normal state. Usually we would run around, holding hands. After that, after he said that he had to leave, leave me in the cold city of New York, it wasn’t cheerful.
Relationships: Gianna/ Unknown





	Leaving me

Leaving me 

My friend did not look happy, of course, I wasn’t happy with the situation too. 

It was almost like no one liked it, even the weather, cried with the rain. The brick walls were not bright red, like they were used to be, the steam coming from an almost leaving train wasn’t fluffy and we didn’t smile. The Pennsylvania train station was not in its normal state. Usually we would run around, holding hands. After that, after he said that he had to leave, leave me in the cold city of New York, it wasn’t cheerful. 

-Well, - I sighed – I guess this is it.’ 

-Yes, this is it – he said. 

The steam coming from the train made my vision a little bit blurry, or were this just my tears? The brick walls were watching our last goodbye. 

Then suddenly a weave of memories hit me. 

-Hey! – I looked up from my book and saw him with a bubblegum pack in his hands. 

-Catch it! – He threw at me the sweets and I catched it. It were the lemon ones, my favorites. 

-But you hate these ones! – I said looking at him while he sat with me on the bench. 

-I know, I still think they are trashy – he said – I bought them for you.’ 

He said as he revealed a pack of strawberry bubblegum. His favorite ones. 

-Thank you 

*** 

We were sitting in class while Miss Robson was teaching us human anatomy. Well, she was teaching the people on the first row. The rest was half-sleeping to the monotone lecture of her. 

-Hey – he whispered and I looked at him, he passed a note. 

With my cold fingers (it was December) I opened the note. It was a cartoon drawing with Miss Robson kissing a fake skeleton, the one you have in the classroom. The cartoon was funny (and insulting), but also really good. I was watching it and didn’t notice Miss Robson near me. 

-And what do we have here? – She said with her strict voice. 

I turned around and saw her looking at me. She pulled out the drawing out of my hands and looked at it. First she didn’t noticed the funny (insulting) part, but then she became red. 

-Detention for you, Miss Gianna! – I could hear my heart sink. 

-No! – He said and stood up from his chair – I made it!’ 

Everyone turned their heads to him. 

-I did it!’ 

-Well, then detention for you too! - She walked away and threw the drawing in to the trashcan. 

-What a hell of a teacher is she!’ – I looked at him while he sat down, and he didn’t look really sad, mostly angry. 

\- She really thought that you could pull that kind of a masterpiece!’ 

I smirked. 

*** 

He looked at me through the dirty window, already in his train, leaving to San Diego. His eyes were wet and mine too. Then an idea hit his brain and he stood up, breathed out hot air on the window, leaving a white spot of mist he could draw on. He then writes something. It was a small text. 

Luv you 

Then the train left. Leaving me alone.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos for this trash idk. This is more like a writing practise i guess?


End file.
